


I'll Take You Any Way I Can Get You

by I_Contain_Multitudes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happily Married, Lingerie, Married Sex, Romance, corsets, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Contain_Multitudes/pseuds/I_Contain_Multitudes
Summary: This is my Valentine's gift to my friend obsessivewriter! I hope you like it. Sorry it doesn't have more actual corset details - I know you love those. Maybe I'll do a continuation one day and actually do some research when I have more time!Check out her amazing gift to me on our tumblrs! She made me a piece of art to celebrate Imagine Being Loved By Me and it's perfect! I’m so lucky to have such wonderful friends.Thanks to thereluctantbadger for betting this too. How lucky am I to have such fantastic friends in the fandom?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	I'll Take You Any Way I Can Get You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivewriter/gifts).



“Stupid straps! Ow!!!” The sound of Arya’s clearly frustrated voice from the bedroom stopped Gendry in his tracks as he passed the doorway on his way from his office to the kitchen. He knew that tone of voice. The one where if he wasn’t careful he’d end up feeling the full force of his wife’s wrath. 

Not that he had done anything wrong but there was no one else there, so he’d get the brunt of it, if he wasn’t careful. He leaned into the gap in the door, listening carefully as he tried to figure out what she was up to in there, in the middle of the day, with the curtains drawn and only the light from their en suite bathroom illuminating the room in a soft glow. He rapped his knuckles softly on the door to alert her to his presence before he ventured inside.

“Arya? Everything ok in there?”

His only response was a loud huff and then he heard the en suite door slam shut. He went in and waited patiently, sitting on the end of the bed and noticing the wide shallow box with tissue paper hanging out of it on the floor in front of the mirror. 

He picked it up and examined the lid. Chataya’s Intimates was written elegantly in gold font. The name was vaguely familiar to him.

“Go away Gendry! I don’t want you to see me like this!” She snapped from the bathroom, her voice sounding equally embarrassed and annoyed. Now he was really intrigued.

“Like what?” He asked softly, his fingers finding a black silk ribbon under the tissue. It was so soft and slippy that he struggled to grip it in his hand. 

“Like a trussed up chicken!”

“What?!” Now he was really confused.

Arya let out a loud breath and cracked open the door, her deep gray eyes meeting his. Try as he might, he couldn’t see her body, just her adorable face looking utterly dejected. 

“I bought some stupid lingerie. It was Sansa and Margaery’s idea. They swore it would be sexy. But it looked better in the shop and now I’m really regretting it because I look terrible and I can’t return it. It was on sale.” She frowned up at him petulantly.

Gendry gulped. The idea of Arya in lingerie was always exciting to him. But the fact that she was so uncomfortable made him feel terrible. He knew she still felt self conscious about her body, although he had no idea why because all he knew was that she was absolutely perfect to him. But she was convinced she wasn’t feminine enough, even after all these years of worshipping her and trying to convince her otherwise. 

She tended to wear very functional underwear or none at all, something he never complained about. But the odd time she had surprised him with a pair of stockings or a lacy bra and knicker set had been fun too. He’d take her any way he could, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the finer things too. 

“I bet you don’t...” he said cautiously, trying to gauge her reaction. Her thick eyebrows shot up in surprise, before falling into a scowl. 

“You’re just saying that because you want to see it for yourself!” She was about to shut the door on him when he saw the shift in her expression.

“Arya you know I love your body. I’d be happy to see you wrapped in a bin bag...”

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“See this is why your opinion is no use! You can’t be objective.” She went to close the door on him and he blocked it with his hand.

“Come on! Let me see? Please...” he grinned at her mischievously, hoping his charm would win her over. He could see the wheels turning in her head. Her eyes darted to the ribbon in his hand. 

“What’s this for?” He asked as he let it slip over his fingers. 

“Never you mind! Can you pass it to me please?” Her voice had taken on a softer tone and he hoped it meant she was considering showing him whatever she’d bought. He handed her the ribbon, craning his head to try and see her body. She whipped it out of his hand and shut the door before he got a glimpse.

He sat back down on the bed and waited. He could hear her shuffling around in there, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. That would not do at all. He heard a snort from the other side of the room and realised at some point Nymeria had joined them and was waiting patiently on the other end of the bed, head in her paws. He scooted her off the bed and out the door. She went. Albeit reluctantly and he closed the bedroom door. The last thing Arya needed was an audience. Eventually she opened the door gingerly and poked her head back out, like a meerkat assessing the room.

“Ok promise you won’t laugh?” She asked defensively. He schooled his face to hide any amusement. 

“I would never.”

“You laughed at me the first time I wore stockings!!” She reminded him scathingly.

“I wasn’t laughing at the stockings! They were amazing! I was laughing at you being so shit-faced that you marched out of the bathroom and literally face planted onto the bed and instantly passed out! Sexiest moment ever...” 

They both laughed at that. It had not been Arya’s finest moment but it was a fond memory now.

“Come on Arry. I bet you look amazing. Let me see...” His voice carried a hint of desire in it that was enough to convince her to take the plunge. 

“Ok close your eyes though...” He promptly did as instructed and waited. And waited. For what seemed like forever. Until he heard her step in front of him, her heels clicking on the wooden floorboards. 

“Can I open them yet?” He asked tentatively.

“Ok...” Arya replied softly, but he knew she was very nervous. 

As his eyes adjusted to the low light, he took her in, from the floor up. Her feet were clad in some kind of ridiculous high heel that he had no idea how she was going to walk in, or where the hell she was going in them, but damn it made her shapely legs even more long and curvy. As his eyes tracked upwards, he took in the fact that she had sheer black stockings on. They ended at the mid thigh with a delicate lace trim and were attached to a...

“Is that a corset?!” His mouth literally filled with drool when he saw what she was wearing. Her tiny body was poured into a black boned corset that looked like something out of a vintage pin up calendar. Her already small waist was now insanely narrow, accentuating her hips and breasts. Breasts that were now threatening to spill out of the top of the pointed cups. Every time she took a breath, her chest heaved and they looked even more obscene, pushed up as they were into a beautiful rounded shape. 

“Mmmhmm. Do you like it?” She bit her lip, one of her tells that she was truly uncomfortable.

Arya watched him looking at her nervously. He hadn’t answered and his eyes seemed to have grown twice their usual size. If his face was to be believed he really liked it.

“You look beautiful...” was all he said eventually, his face lighting up like a kid at Christmas, a goofy smile taking over his features.

“I will never understand why you think you can’t pull this stuff off. You look like a dream...” 

Arya felt her face flush at the compliment. “Just feel like I’m wearing a costume. Like I’m not me.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and turned to show him the back. The corset was laced up at the back, and her skimpy sheer knickers barely covered her pert bum. Gendry realised the knickers tied at the sides. He played with the silk ribbon on one hip. This was the ribbon he’d found in the box.

“I like it,” he said gently, his fingertips skimming the skin between her underwear and the bottom of the corset.

“You don’t look like someone else. You just look like you. In a corset. It’s very sexy...”

“Really? I don’t look over the top?” She stepped towards him, resting her hands on his shoulders and letting him circle her waist in his large hands. 

“Arya, how many times do I have to tell you, you look good! Really, really good...”

She grinned at him impishly.

“Why don’t you show me then?”

“Show you?”

“Show me how it makes you feel, seeing me like this...” she took his hands and slid them lower to cup her bum. He needed no further encouragement.

“So what was the occasion?” He asked as he toyed with the ribbon on either hip, dipping his long fingers underneath so he could press into her soft skin. It always amazed him how soft she was and he thought she must think him so rough and course in comparison. 

“Just helping Sansa pick out new lingerie for her anniversary. She said Pod loves vintage stuff so she took us to this boudoir burlesque place I’d never heard of. I wasn’t going to get anything and then I let slip that I’d never worn a corset and suddenly I found myself peer pressured into getting this contraption!”

“Well I’m very glad you did...” Gendry moved his attention to the corset itself. It was stiff and hard against her skin. 

“Is it very uncomfortable?” 

“Surprisingly not…” She replied, brushing her hands down the front of it. “Once you’re in it.” 

“It makes you look so... Good...”

“Ever the wordsmith, eh?” She smirked down at him.

“I’m a bit distracted by you right now...”

His hands slid upwards and cupped her breasts through the stiff boning, his fingers resting on the swell of her breasts. He played with the delicate skin there, running his fingers back and forth along the line. 

“Gods I could eat you...” he said finally, standing and almost toppling Arya off balance.

She was about to kick off her dangerously sharp heels when he shook his head vehemently.

“No no. Leave them on! They’ll look so good wrapped around me...”

She giggled and acquiesced. Gendry brushed her hair back from her face and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to meet him and he dipped down for a soft kiss that quickly grew in intensity until they were snogging furiously and pressing themselves into each other. With the heels Arya found herself not quite as short as usual when they were standing but he still towered over her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them backwards towards their bed. When his legs hit the bed, he let them topple backwards landing with a soft thud. Arya rearranged herself to get comfortable, rising up to straddle him and his hands gripped her hips.

“Do you want to unlace me?” 

“What? No, no! Keep it on, please!” His face looked a little desperate, like she might put an end to this fantasy all too quickly. 

“Oh ok...” she sat back, resting her weight in his lap, enjoying the feel of him pressed into her crotch. Gendry traced the top of the corset and marvelled at the way it pushed her boobs up and out.

“This is some piece of scaffolding...” he said, almost to himself.

“Gee thanks! That’s what all the girls want to hear...” Arya rolled her eyes. “You can take the boy out of the engineering lab but you can’t take the engineering lab out of the boy I guess?”

“It’s just impressive is all.” He traced the lines of the boning up and down her torso, wondering how it had been constructed.

“Can we get back to the sexy stuff now please?” She looked at him expectantly.

“With pleasure, my lady... How do I get at your nipples?” He was cupping her breasts over the fabric and could feel them pebbling beneath the lace.

“Just roll the cups down a bit. It’s just like a bra.”

He peeled the lace down on both sides to reveal her pink, dusky nipples peeking over the top. Thumbing them both at the same time elicited a moan deep in Arya’s chest. He sat up so he could give them more attention, taking one between his teeth and nipping gently at it while he rolled and pinched the other one, causing Arya to gasp and start to squirm on him, rubbing herself against his hardening length through his sweatpants.

“Your tits look so bloody good like this!” He practically growled at her, switching breasts and making Arya roll her hips to gain more friction. “So full and swollen...”

Arya blushed. She never thought much of them herself but Gendry never seemed to get enough of them. It felt particularly nice to have them pushed up so forcefully, adding extra sensation to his attentions.

“Mmmm don’t stop,” she purred, clutching his head to her breast, coaxing him to go harder. “More biting please...”

He was happy to help her out, mixing a little pain in with her pleasure was something they’d discovered they both enjoyed. He sucked hard and then bit the nipple, making Arya gasp but groan approvingly. She began sucking on his neck right below his ear where she knew he was sensitive.

After a while Gendry’s kisses travelled up her flushed chest towards her neck and he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “How do I get your knickers off with these things in the way?” He ran his finger under the suspender belt and then let it snap against her skin.

“They tie at the sides like a bikini,” she panted.

He felt for himself and pulled first one side then the other, watching appreciatively as the knickers fell away revealing creamy skin and soft trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs. 

“Lift yourself up for a second,” he urged her upwards off his lap so they could pull the knickers away and pull his pants off. It lost some of its sexiness as they fumbled a bit to get Gendry naked and lined up with her heat. 

“I’m gonna kick these shoes off now,” she strained to get them off without poking him in the leg, and kicked them off the bed, lest they pierce something.

“Take your t-shirt off too,” Arya reminded him, and she helped him pull it up over his head, leaving him with an adorable tuft of hair sticking up at an odd angle. Arya smoothed it down affectionately as he resumed his sucking and pulling of her nipples. Their bodies slotted against each other and they both marvelled at the delicious sensation of Arya’s wetness coating his cock. She tilted herself back and then forwards, teasing him gently and getting herself ready for him. 

Gendry pulled back to look at her. She looked like some sort of debauched fantasy, the kind of woman his teenage self would have never expected to have here, sliding herself along him and moaning wantonly into his ear.

“Hang on, I need to see you better.” He shifted his weight and leaned over to turn the bedside light on, illuminating Arya in a soft warm glow. Her hair was still pulled back in a messy pony-tail so he pulled it loose, letting it fall around her shoulders.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” He said rubbing his thumb across her kiss swollen lower lip, letting it catch on it and drag it down. Arya sucked it into her mouth, her tongue massaging in and reminding him how good it felt when she took him into her mouth like that. But that wasn’t what he had in mind tonight. 

With his free hand he slipped his fingers between them, feeling the slickness gathering at her core and spreading to coat him at the same time.

“You’re soaked, love...” His fingers gently parted her, his middle finger dipping inside and finding her swollen and puffy. Arya angled herself so that he could better reach without straining his wrist. 

“More Gendry, I need more...”

“More what? What do you need?” He pressed inwards, crooking his finger to find that soft, springy place that brought her so much pleasure.

“I need more inside me. More fingers!” She whined low in her throat, clutching him and sinking her thankfully short nails into his skin. Gendry obliged her by slipping a second finger in and stretching her as he worked them both back and forth over that one spot, pressing and releasing, all the while brushing her clit with his thumb, feeling it grow more and more swollen with every swipe.

Arya ground down on his hand, frantically trying to find the right angle to tip herself over the edge into bliss. Gendry wanted to watch her face when it happened, so he leaned back to see her properly. 

“Oh fuck Arya, you look so sexy like this. Lost in the moment...” Her eyes flew to his and she smiled freely, her mouth dropping open in pleasure as he hit the right spot deep inside her.

“Yeah right there, please don’t stop...”

“I had no intention of stopping..” He kept up the pace, despite the ache in his hand now. The look of pure delight on his wife’s face was enough to make him ignore his own discomfort. 

“I’m so close...” she keened, throwing her head back and baring her throat to him. He licked his way up from her clavicle to her ear and bit the lobe, making her whimper. 

“Come on love, let go for me...” His words were enough to get her over the final hurdle and she tripped into her orgasm, her pussy contracted rhythmically around his fingers. He marvelled at the strength of it, the muscles gripping and releasing involuntarily as she clung to him.

When she’d come down from her high she lifted her head back and met his stare.

“That was amazing...” she panted. 

He gently slipped his fingers out of her, smearing his hand on her skin and squeezing her flesh appreciatively.

“Need to be inside you now, please...” he begged, the sight of her taking so much pleasure just from his hand was enough to make him mad with lust for her.

“Yes yes anything you want...” she nuzzled his neck and lay soft, sensual kisses along his shoulder. He laughed to himself when he realised she was already utterly spent from her orgasm.

“Can you stay on top, or are you too worn out?” He asked, trying to line them up so that he could slip inside.

“I can try...” she hummed, helping him by lifting herself, finding the tip of him and aligning herself over it.

She sank down slowly, inch by wonderful inch onto him until she was fully seated. He never failed to feel glorious in that moment, when they could be joined as one. They fit together like two halves of a whole.

After a moment, Arya began a slow rocking back and forth, never letting him slip too far out of her but instead keeping her clit in contact with the base of his cock. 

Gendry ran his large hands over her body lightly, content to let her set the pace. He settled back on her tits, gripping them gently and working his thumbs back and forth over her hardened nipples. She whimpered and her rhythm faltered for a second.

“Can you wear this again, maybe underneath something else on a night out?”

She smirked at him. “Sure... if you want...”

“I think I’d like knowing you had it on under a dress or something. It’s so sexy.”

“Not sure I have a dress that would work but I’ll have a look....” She began grinding down harder on him and clenching her inner muscles around him at the same time. It was exquisite.

“Fuck you’re so tight like that,” he grunted, caught off guard by her strength.

“Touch me again please! Make me come on your cock Gendry...” She threw her head back and arched her back.

He found her clit with his thumb and began rubbing slow circles over it, knowing after all these years just what she needed. Her body began to vibrate and her legs were quivering. 

His free hand began to pull and pinch both her nipples, quickly alternating between them. 

“Arya love, come for me. Let go darling...”

She whipped her head back down to meet his adoring gaze and he knew she was about to come. She curled her body forwards and kissed him sloppily, all rhythm now abandoned. Feeling her cunt contract around him, almost violently, was enough to set him off into a wonderfully intense orgasm, pleasure rippling through him as they continued to kiss without any refinement.

As they both came down, Arya shifted and rested her head on his shoulder, panting softly.

“Help me out of this thing?”

He worked the laces down her back and pulled the corset free from her body as she sat up to help him. In the dim lamplight he could make out red marks on her ribs where it had constricted her. He ran his hands reverently over them, hoping to soothe the skin.

She lifted herself up and pulled the stockings and suspenders down her shapely legs, throwing the whole lot onto the floor and climbing into the bed beside him, draping her leg over his and tucking her face into his armpit. He rubbed soft circles on her back.

“Are you sore? You’re covered in marks.”

“No more than when I wear a tight bra...” She examined the marks herself, not particularly bothered by them.

“Have you changed your mind about the corset now? Glad you got it?” He was certainly glad she had but that meant nothing if she didn’t feel comfortable in it.

“Maybe... I liked how worked up you got. It was fun. I still prefer being naked though!”

They both laughed at that. Gendry wrapped them up in the duvet and they curled into each other, their legs intertwined. 

“I have no idea what I was in the middle of when I came in here! I think I was supposed to do something in the kitchen....” he said absentmindedly, scratching his head, and trying to retrace his steps mentally.

“Make us dinner...” Arya chimed in.

“No, no that wasn’t it.” 

“No stupid, I’m telling you to make us dinner!” She swatted his chest with her hand. 

“Will you wear the corset for dinner?”

“I can’t eat in that thing!!” She scoffed.

“Is it that bad?” He winced at the idea of her enduring any kind of pain or discomfort for his sake. It kind of killed the fantasy.

“Actually I have no idea but I’ve had enough of it for one day. I’ll wear your shirt instead, how’s that?” She cocked an eyebrow at him and he grinned. Arya wearing his clothes was another of his fantasies.

“Deal.”

“Gendry?”

“Mmm?” He could feel himself starting to nod off now.

“Thank you for always making me feel like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I don’t need to dress up for you. You look at me the same way whether I’m wearing stuff like this or I’m wearing the same pjs 3 days in a row. It means a lot to me.” She pressed a soft kiss into his chest.

“I just like you, is all. I’ll take you any way I can get you. But the lingerie is a nice surprise from time to time…”

“Duly noted…” She settled into his embrace, content in the knowledge that he meant every word...


End file.
